


A Vala-iant Sacrifice

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala may be the most wanted person in the galaxy, but on Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vala-iant Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic community on Livejournal from the prompt 'Daniel gets arrested'.

"Oh c'mon officer; is this really necessary?" Vala thinks it's cute the way Daniel can look all indignant and uppity while in handcuffs. "The guy is clearly on something, if I could just..."

"Please take a seat Mr. Jackson." Daniel bites back the urge to correct him - 'Doctor', and lets the police officer guide him to the curb where he is seated next to Vala. "Just let us verify you are who you say you are, and he is who ...well who he is, and you'll be free to go".

Daniel sighs, hanging his head. Vala throws her arm across his shoulders. "If it's any consolation darling, I must thank you for trying to defend my honour from that cretin", Vala scrunches her nose up when she looks over at the semi-conscious man sporting the beginnings of a real shiner.

"Yes, well...", Daniel says out of earshot of the officers. "There is also the matter of your _background_ we have to consider here. We don't want law enforcement looking too closely at your cover, so it would be best to keep the fact that _you_ gave him the K.O. hit to yourself."

He notices the officer returning from the corner of his eye and quietens. "We're having a little trouble getting in touch with your superiors up at the mountain Jackson, there seems to be some sort of communication problem between NORAD and your bunch downstairs. There are also a few previous issues we've had with you being a person of interest that my boss would like to clear up... ", the officer pulls out his notepad. "Something to do with an explosion at your place of residence a few years back and an earlier arrest that was never properly followed through." 

"Oh Daniel!", Vala exclaims, "had I known what a little hellraiser you were when we met..."

" _Thank you_ Vala, I'm sure the good officer here will help us sort this matter out; right?"

"Of course, but you're going to have to come down to the station now." The man sounds far more amused than he should at Daniel and Vala's subtle tete-a-tete. He helps Daniel stand and walks him briskly over to one of the waiting vehicles.

After he has secured Daniel in the back seat, Vala saunters up to the officer. "I don't suppose you would mind giving me a ride back with you, Officer... ", Vala looks at his name badge, "Cute?"  
"It's pronounced 'Coote'", he corrects her with a smile. Daniel rolls his eyes.  
"See, I am fairly new here and after our harrowing encounter with that crazed man, and now the discovery of my good friend's issues with authority, well..." Shy grey eyes and a slightly quivering lip fold Officer Coote in no time. 

"I would be happy to ma'am." He offers Vala his arm and they stroll off to Coote's own car. "It's hard to imagine a nice girl like you caught up with a trouble maker like that.", he throws his head back indicating to Daniel in the other car.  
"Oh yes Officer, I know, but I'd like to think I can make him see the error of his ways, give him a chance to prove himself. Provide a stable environment..."


End file.
